


Not Just a River

by Gaffsie



Series: Turning Tides [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Blow Jobs, Cheating, Denial, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 03, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Jughead thinks he's straight. Sweet Pea is not so sure he agrees.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Turning Tides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606687
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Not Just a River

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=621900#cmt621900) kinkmeme prompt.

Sweet Pea doesn't usually hang out with Jughead Jones one-on-one. There's always been a weird tense undercurrent between them, and it's just easier to have Toni or Fangs there as buffers.

These days, however, Toni's glued to Cheryl's side 24/7, to the point that she straight-up abandoned the Serpents, and Fangs is trapped in a weird cult.

It's not good, is what Sweet Pea is saying, but at least Jughead is still around, even if he's as weird and pretentious as ever.

He's not sure how they even started talking about this, but the fact that they're alone in Sweet Pea's minuscule trailer, lying side by side on the bed and passing a blunt back and forth between themselves might have something to do with it; Jughead is always more agreeable when he's high, less defensive, and more like the kid he probably was before Riverdale got its claws into him.

The same could probably be said for himself, Sweet Pea thinks.

Like this, they're just two teenage boys hanging out together, wasting a Saturday afternoon the way they never really get to do anymore.

“What's it like sharing a bed with your girlfriend every night?” Sweet Pea teases him. He knows Jughead is pretty much the envy of practically the entire male half of the Riverdale High student body right now: The rest of them have to settle for hurried trysts in the backseat of their cars, or under the bleachers, but Jughead gets a soft bed and privacy. Lucky bastard.

“It's nice, I guess,” Jughead shrugs, thin shoulders moving under his customary plaid shirt.

“It's nice? Sweet Pea asks, incredulous. He feels like he's taking crazy pills right now. “You get to fuck blonde bombshell Betty Cooper every night, and it's 'nice'?”

“Hey!” Jughead exclaims, sounding incredibly insulted. “Don't be gross.”

His voice grows a little soft and wistful. “She's so smart, and supportive. It's not just about the sex.”

“Of course it's not,” Sweet Pea says, rolling his eyes. Jughead Jones, thinking he invented love, _fucking typical_.

“I'm just saying, sex is huge part of it.”

There's a pause.

Jughead takes the blunt from Sweet Pea, long fingers brushing against his. Pianist fingers, Sweet Pea thinks they're called, which seems like a waste, because there sure as shit aren't any pianos on the Southside.

“I like making her feel good,” Jughead confesses, after a beat, a little shyly. And she's-”

He hesitates, and Sweet Pea perks up, curious about what dirty little secret Jughead is about to confess.

“She's good at taking charge, so it's easy.”

'It's easy,' he says, like sex with his girlfriend is a _chore_, like putting away the dishes or vacuuming.

“Dude,” Sweet Pea finally says, his mind reeling a little, “are you sure you're straight?”

“What the fuck, Sweet Pea!” Jughead practically explodes at him, leaning up on his elbows and glaring at him from under his fringe. It doesn't look as threatening as he probably thinks it does.

“Just because I'm not obsessed with sex the way the rest of you neanderthals seem to be doesn't mean I don't love Betty!”

_Looks like I hit a nerve_, Sweet Pea thinks, but doesn't say, because he's actually having a good time with Jones and he doesn't want to ruin it over some stupid shit like this.

Sweet Pea rescues the joint from Jughead and takes another drag, thoughtfully blowing out a plume of smoke.

“I'm just saying,” he says, “that no matter how awesome Cooper's brain is, it's weird that's all she is to you.”

“That's not all she is to me,” Jughead snipes back. “She's beautiful, okay, the most beautiful girl in Riverdale. I'm not _blind_.”

“Still doesn't sound like you're attracted to her,” Sweet Pea shrugs.

“Sure I am,” Jughead says, a little desperately. “I would be stupid not to be.”

Sweet Pea drags himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the trailer wall and shivering a little at how cold the plastic composite feels through his thin t-shirt.

“Okay,” he allows. “When you're jerking off, what do you think about?”

Jughead stares up at him, looking caught, eyes wide and startled-looking.

“Wha-” he begins, but Sweet Pea cuts him off.

“It's an easy enough question, Jones,” Sweet Pea says, staring him down.

“Do you think about Betty sucking your dick for you, or flipping up one of those tight little jean skirts of hers and fucking her from behind? Because I do, sometimes.”

Jughead's face is growing red, and Sweet Pea can't tell if it's from embarrassment or anger. He presses on anyway, because this is important, somehow.

“I think about Josie too, sometimes, even though I always feel like shit after. She gave the best handjobs.” He draws a deep breath, and barrels on.

“Sometimes, I think about guys,” and that catches Jughead's attention, he can tell.

Sweet Pea smirks a little at the way Jughead's eyes widen in shock.

“Maybe about having some fun in the gym showers with Mantle or Andrews;” and the way Jughead frowns at that makes his smirk widen into a grin.

“I've thought about you, too,” Sweet Pea offers, placating him, although Jughead would probably be pissed if he knew that's what he's doing, “begging for my cock.”

“I don't beg,” Jughead mutters, averting his eyes, but Sweet Pea has _eyes; _can see that Jughead's pants are starting to tent awkwardly.

He decides to be kind, and not mention it. For now, anyway.

“Not for Betty, at least,” Sweet Pea agrees, shrugging his shoulder, and relishing in the offended noise Jughead makes at that.

“Now I've shown you mine,” he says, taking one last pull on the blunt before handing it back to Jughead. “Your turn.”

Jughead gives him a startled look, but he gingerly takes the joint and brings it to his lips. He takes a deep pull, eyes closing in relaxation, and then he puts it out against Sweet Pea's piece of shit bed table.

It makes Sweet Pea flinch. Not the defiling of his table, because that is beyond saving anyway, but the blatant waste of good weed.

Jughead bites his lip, looking everywhere except at Sweet Pea.

“I've thought about... guys too,” he admits, a little shakily. “But that doesn't mean I'm not straight.”

Sweet Pea almost wants to laugh.

“Yeah, it does,” he says, and Jughead shoots him a betrayed glance.

“But you just said you did it too!” He's pouting now, looking much too adorable for his own good.

“I never said I was straight,” Sweet Pea says, like it's no big deal; like Jughead isn't the third person he's ever told this.

“Oh,” Jughead says, all quiet-like, digesting it. Sweet Pea can practically see the way his mind is whirring.

“You know what I think?” Sweet Pea says, pretending to consider it. “I think you're in denial.”

“No, I'm not,” Jughead says, stubborn and ornery as always.

Sweet Pea isn't sure what makes him do it. He could blame the weed, but that would be a first. In the end, he decides it's Jughead's fault. He always brings out Sweet Pea's contrary side.

He gets up on his knees, and in one smooth move, he's straddling Jughead's waist, grabbing one thin wrist in each hand and forcing them down against the bed.

Jughead looks up at him with wide and startled eyes, his pink and pretty mouth falling open in surprise. He doesn't struggle against Sweet Pea's grip, not even in the half-assed way Sweet Pea was expecting from him.

In a very deliberate move, Sweet Pea moves his hips, brushing his ass against Jughead's crotch, feeling his hard dick even through two layers of denim.

“You don't feel very straight to me,” he says.

Jughead turns his head away, face flaming.

Sweet Pea bites back a sigh, and reaches up, grabbing his chin and forcing Jughead to face him again. He can feel Jughead shiver underneath him, and it would be hot if it wasn't so frustrating.

He bends down, and very deliberately _doesn't _kiss him, even though he can feel Jughead trying to crane his head in anticipation. Instead he aims for his neck, sucking at the pale skin there, making Jughead gasp wantonly and shift his head against Sweet Pea's grip, trying to bare more of his throat to him.

He gives a disappointed whine when Sweet Pea doesn't let him, and it sounds so sweet it almost makes Sweet Pea take pity on him.

“Bet I can make you beg,” he mumbles against Jughead's throat.

Jughead attempts to shake his head in a silent denial, and this time Sweet Pea lets him, releasing his chin and letting his hand rest against his clavicle instead.

Jughead's breathing is labored already, and Sweet Pea suspects it wouldn't take much to make him beg after all; not if the poor kid really has been deluding himself that he's straight for God knows how long.

He decides to give the both of them what they want, and captures Jughead's lips in a kiss.

Jughead's lips are as soft as they look, and they open eagerly for Sweet Pea. The kiss turns filthy really quickly, neither of them holding back. It involves more tongue than he would have expected from a first kiss with Jughead Jones, but he can't say he minds.

Jughead tastes like smoke, and it should be disgusting, but Sweet Pea's kind of into it. Besides, it's not like the state of his mouth is any better, and Jughead certainly doesn't seem to have a problem with it, judging by the needy little sighs he keeps making deep in his throat.

Jughead's free hand makes its way to Sweet Pea's chest, groping at his pecs through the fabric of his t-shirt. He breaks the kiss, looking up at Sweet Pea, eyes a little wild, his lips red and shiny with spit.

“Take it off,” he demands, tugging at the offending garment, sounding so sulky that Sweet Pea has to bite back a smile.

“What's the magic word?” Sweet Pea teases him, but he's already reaching for his collar.

Jughead rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“Take it off, you dick,” he says, giving his shirt another rough tug.

“Wow, you're bad at this,” Sweet Pea says.

He tugs the shirt over his head, preening a little at the way Jughead's eyes are tracing his chest like a caress. His hands soon follow, rough with want against his skin.

“You're so hot,” he mumbles, a little distractedly.

“Tit for tat, Jones,” Sweet Pea says, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice, and Jughead lifts his gaze from Sweet Pea's chest and looks up at him, a little dumbly.

Sweet Pea waggles his eyebrows, and tugs at Jughead's shirt.

“Oh!” he exclaims, sounding incredibly surprised that Sweet Pea would want to see him shirtless.

“Yeah, 'oh',” he says, smirking down at Jughead's shocked face.

He gets off Jughead's lap and hauls him up in a sitting position, enjoying Jughead's little squeak of surprise.

“Shirt off,” he says, smiling a little at how hurriedly Jughead obeys him, like he's afraid Sweet Pea will put his own t-shirt back on unless he complies. It's flattering, and he can't say he minds Jughead's obvious appreciation for his body.

Jughead shrugs off his flannel shirt, eyes still locked on Sweet Pea, just a beat of hesitation before letting his white tank-top follow it.

His hat is pulled off with it, and it strikes Sweet Pea that he looks lovely without it, his dark and thick hair in a charming disarray on his head, strands of it falling into his eyes.

Sweet Pea looks down, past blue eyes cloudy with arousal, past kiss-swollen lips, and down to his chest.

He doesn't have the defined abs and rock-hard pecs of their peers, but Sweet Pea likes the look of him; his trim waist and lightly defined muscles, his smooth chest.

“Not bad,” he says, knowing that Jughead will take it in the spirit it's intended.

As if on cue, Jughead rolls his eyes.

“Whatever,” he scoffs, but there's a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

He's grown bolder now that they're both half-naked, and this time it's Jughead that leans in, caging Sweet Pea's face between his palms, and kissing him, something absurdly romantic about the gesture.

Sweet Pea will deny it to his dying day, but it makes something inside of him go soft, being kissed by a pretty boy like he's something precious.

Eventually Jughead pulls away from the kiss, eyes half-lidded and a dreamy little half-smile on his face.

“Pants?” he asks, sounding so hopeful that Sweet Pea has to laugh.

“Sure, baby”, Sweet Pea teases him, smirking at the way the pet-name makes Jughead wrinkle his nose.

There's nothing particularly sexy about two guys wrestling their jeans off, and Jughead in particular struggles a little.

“Fuckin' skinny jeans,” he mumbles as he finally manages to drag them down his legs.

It makes both of them laugh, and they only laugh harder when Jughead throws them away from the bed in disgust.

“That's what you get for being a vain little bitch,” Sweet Pea says, sniggering at Jughead's wounded expression.

“I'm not vain,” he says, making Sweet Pea laugh again.

“Your mouth says 'no', but the skinny jeans and the shirts in size Small say 'yes'.”

Jughead looks like he's gonna argue about it, raising his hand to point aggressively (always a dead giveaway with Jughead), so Sweet Pea grabs his wrist and gives him a peck on the cheek to stop him in his tracks.

“Just admit that you know that you look good,” Sweet Pea suggests. “You're fooling no one with your 'I'm a weirdo' routine'.”

“Fuck you,” Jughead says, but he's smiling as he says it.

“Thought that was the whole point,” Sweet Pea says.

He uses his hold on Jughead's wrist to guide his hand to his lap.

They both gasp when Jughead _finally_ puts his hand on Sweet Pea's dick, feeling it through his underwear.

Jughead's tongue darts out, wetting his lower lip, and it's so sexy that Sweet Pea can't help but kiss him again, nipping at his lip until Jughead opens his mouth for him, inviting him in.

Jughead still has his hand on Sweet Pea's clothed dick, his thumb rubbing distracting circles on the head, teasing out enough precum to make the cotton fabric of his underwear wet. It makes Sweet Pea groan into the kiss, his hand pressing harder on Jughead's wrist in warning.

They break the kiss, and as if drawn by strings, they both look down, watching the way Jughead's hand plays with Sweet Pea's dick.

Jughead growls at the sight, unexpected and sexy-sounding, and then he's pushing Sweet Pea down on the bed, hovering above him like he knows what he's doing.

“Can I?” Jughead asks. He's traces the shape of Sweet Pea's hard dick through his boxer briefs, biting his lip a little, an adorable little wrinkle of concentration between his brows.

“Go for it,” Sweet Pea suggests, a little breathlessly.

Jughead is so careful pulling Sweet Pea's underwear down to his thighs, looking on with reverence as Sweet Pea's dick springs up, bobbing against his stomach, the head so wet with precum from Jughead's ministrations. He swipes his thumb over the slit, looking thoughtful as he gathers it up.

He shoots Sweet Pea a nervous glance, and Sweet Pea nods, in what he hopes is an universal gesture for “go on.” He's not entirely sure what Jughead's about to do, but he has a feeling he'll enjoy it.

What he does is licking his thumb clean, that thoughtful look not leaving his face.

He nods to himself, and then he takes Sweet Pea's dick between his thumb and finger and leans down, laving the head with his tongue.

It makes Sweet Pea groan, watching that clever tongue curling over his cock-head, and without any real input from his brain, his hands make their way to Jughead's head, tangling in his soft, dark hair.

“I'm not gonna be any good at this,” Jughead warns him, with a rueful smile on his lips, and Sweet Pea hastens to reassure him.

“Just watch your teeth, and you'll do great,” he says, petting his head in encouragement.

Jughead leans down again, his mouth falling open as he hesitates just inches from Sweet Pea's cock.

He takes a deep breath, and then he closes his eyes, sinking down on Sweet Pea's dick. He doesn't get very far, but he covers what he can't fit in his mouth with his hand, and gets to work, bobbing his head up and down.

He's obviously new at this, a bit unsure, his sucks a bit too soft and sloppy, but he's careful to cover his teeth, and he's enthusiastic enough to make up for his lack of technique.

“Mm, that's good,” Sweet Pea encourages him, tugging carefully at his hair and watching his reactions.

Jughead's mouth is hot and wet around him, and he looks a real treat, slurping around Sweet Pea's dick like it's candy.

Sweet Pea watches him with slitted eyes, enjoying the sight of those pretty lips stretched around his cock, the way Jughead's cheeks are flushing red from exertion.

“Play with my balls,” he suggests, knowing Jughead's jaw is gonna be sore enough as it is even without turning this into a marathon session.

Jughead looks up from under lowered lashes, looking impossibly coy as he carefully uses his free hand to cup Sweet Pea's balls.

Sweet Pea just meant that he could fondle them a little, but Jughead must watch more porn than he gives him credit for, because he goes straight to sucking on them instead. It's a bit too intense for Sweet Pea, but the way Jughead looks with his dick slapping against his cheek, leaving a shiny trail of spit and precum in its wake, more than makes up for it.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, reverent.

Jughead gives Sweet Pea's balls one last messy lick before he chases after his dick again, tracing the shaft with tongue and lips before sucking the head into his mouth again, moaning blissfully at the taste.

It's so fucking hot, and Sweet Pea moans, pushing down at his head until Jughead gets the hint and swallows him down completely, throat working around his thick length.

He's gagging a little, and he soon pulls off so he can breathe, panting wildly, but there's a stubborn glint in his eyes, and he tries again, fighting against his gag reflex for as long as he can stand, before he has to give up and moves back a little, going back to massaging the head with his tongue.

“Takes practice,” Sweet Pea says, petting his hair in apology, and Jughead looks up at him, teary-eyed and ruined, and so fucking trusting and turned on, and that's all it takes.

He doesn't even have time to warn Jughead before he comes, grunting as he shoots thick ropes of come over his tongue.

Jughead goes wide-eyed with surprise when Sweet Pea floods his mouth with come. He swallows what he can, but some escapes and dribbles down his chin, painting a white and sticky trail that makes Sweet Pea's spent dick twitch heroically in Jughead's mouth.

“Get up here,” he growls, and drags Jughead up by his shoulders until they're face to face again. Jughead looks shell-chocked with lust, his eyes wide and dark, well-used mouth panting, and Sweet Pea can't resist kissing him, tasting himself on his tongue, and smearing the spit and come on his chin between them, making a mess of them both.

Jughead breaks the kiss, moving down Sweet Pea's chin and moaning at the taste.

“Please,” Jughead whimpers. “I need you to touch me.”

Sweet Pea smirks at him, feeling victorious.

“Told you I could make you beg,” he says, and then his hand is inside Jughead's stupid plaid boxer shorts, stroking his dick from root to tip.

Jughead is clinging to his shoulders, moaning desperately against Sweet Pea's neck, and he's so turned on that it takes no time at all to make him come, just a few well-timed flicks of his wrist to have Jughead coming undone, thin body shaking against Sweet Pea's chest as he jizzes all over Sweet Pea's hand.

Sweet Pea keeps playing with him until Jughead twitches away, overstimulated.

He wrenches his sweaty face away from Sweet Pea's neck and looks up at him, something darkly humorous in his expression.

“So,” he says. “I guess I'm not as straight as I thought.”


End file.
